


Good Vibrations

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Newt Scamander is Not Innocent, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: While helping Tina unpack from her recent move to London, Newt accidently stumbles upon Tina's magical vibrator...
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Newt Scamander's Birthday 2021 (FEBulousNewtDay2021)





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveneechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/gifts).



> Happy birthday Newt! Let's all raise a glass of lemonade in honor of Newt's birthday!!

“So today’s the day, huh?” Jacob clapped Newt on the back, while Newt seemed to shrivel even more on himself, “Tina’s coming back, and you’re finally gonna straight up tell her, just like we talked about.”

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be  _ today _ today,” Newt bit his lip nervously while continuing to watch the portkey arrival gate, “I’m sure she’ll be tired and need help unpacking, and--”

“Newt, this has gone on long enough,” Jacob insisted, “besides, you both already know, it’s just a matter of finishing the conversation you started in Paris...there ain’t never gonna be the exact right time, so you might as well just go ahead now.”

“I just…” Newt trailed off, then his face lit up, because Tina was coming through the gate. 

He strode over purposefully toward her, stopping short as soon as they were standing face to face. Jacob groaned in disappointment. 

“Tina,” Newt breathed, while smiling fit to burst, “you’re here.” Jacob facepalmed. 

Tina smiled shyly. “Yep, I’m back. And here to stay.” She gestured toward the pile of luggage behind her, her life’s possessions packed up and brought overseas for her new life. 

Newt was struck as he realized this was really happening. She was here. For good. The proof was in front of him. She was starting a new life, right here in London. And, hopefully, if he played this right, a life together, with him. Jacob shot him a meaningful look. Newt cleared his throat. 

“Tina, erm, I wanted to, erm…” he stammered as Jacob nodded hopefully, before concluding, “Please, let me help you with your luggage.” Jacob facepalmed again, though neither Newt nor Tina noticed. 

“Yes,” Tina breathed hopefully, eyes shining brightly, “thank you.” 

As the trio arrived back at the flat, Newt started levitating the boxes and suitcases into his bedroom. “Jacob and I, erm, we moved my things to the basement to leave my room open for you to take,” Newt explained, before looking away and blushing.

Tina blushed too. The thought struck her, for not the first time in the last couple of weeks, that perhaps Newt might at some point move back into his room. But of course it was far too soon to be thinking of such things. 

After their conversation in the vault in Paris, Tina, of course, was nearly certain that they were on the same page in terms of feelings. But then, they hadn’t yet gotten the chance to really talk and clarify things openly, and things had been busy, and Tina had needed to return to New York for three weeks to pack up and tie up loose ends before moving. She had at least managed to tell Newt before she left that, contrary to what he had initially thought, she was not, in fact, seeing anyone now. 

The trio started to work on opening up boxes together, but within a few minutes, Jacob stood up to leave. “You know, I think you twos can do this a lot faster without me, using magic and all,” he smiled vaguely, “besides, I need to do some shopping so I can stock up the pantry and get dinner started.”

Newt knew exactly what Jacob was doing and blushed all the way to his roots. He had, after all, spent the last three weeks listening to Jacob nagging him about “getting the ball rolling” with Tina. Tina, on the other hand, did not seem to guess at any ulterior motives and simply waved to Jacob with a “see you later.”

“So, erm, how do you prefer to do this?” Newt asked nervously. It wasn’t the most scintillating conversation, but hopefully something would follow as they worked together, “Magic? Muggle way? Some combination?” 

“Man, I still need to get used to the ‘muggle’ terminology,” Tina chuckled, before clearing her throat and actually answering Newt’s question. “Well, we can use magic to make things easier, but I didn’t organize my packing so well, so we’re going to have to sort through everything,” she admitted sheepishly. 

“Well, I don’t mind if it takes a little longer,” Newt smiled softly, his hand sort-of-but-not-entirely accidentally brushing against Tina’s as he reached for one of the boxes, “now that you’re back, I’m glad of the opportunity to spend some real time together.”

“Me too,” Tina agreed with a shy smile, her skin buzzing where Newt had brushed her hand. 

And so they worked side by side for much of the afternoon. As each box emptied, one of them would vanish it and the other would levitate another box over. Then, once it was opened, they’d go through it together, with Tina directing where she wanted everything to go. 

Newt kept looking for the perfect moment to arise. There were more not-entirely-accidental hand brushes, longing looks, and barely audible sighs between them. And still, the right moment continued to fail to materialize. 

Another box emptied, Newt raised his wand to summon the next box over. However, Tina, at the same moment, also summoned a box over. The two boxes collided, and one of them split open, spilling its contents. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ll take care of it,” Newt started to ramble, as he immediately started sifting his way through the pile of sundries on the floor. 

But Tina didn’t reply. In fact, her face had gone red as a tomato as she frantically threw herself at the pile, desperately looking for something that Newt couldn’t begin to fathom. 

“Here, let me help you,” he insisted, and before Tina could protest, Newt uncovered the one thing she’d been hoping to get to first. 

Newt took one look at the garish pink device that was shaped exactly like the anatomy it was designed to replicate, and understood what had Tina in such a panic. And then, he too began to panic, and immediately stepped back, to give Tina some space, and to allow himself to think about what to do or say next. 

The device lay on the floor, midway between them, clear as day, staring them both in the face. Tina was beyond mortified, blushing so hard she thought her face might explode. 

Newt’s mind was whirring, initially with the thought that perhaps Tina used that device while thinking of him, his trousers tightening at the very idea...However, the more immediate concern was that she was clearly mortified and he didn’t want to make it worse. Should he leave the room? Wait for her to say something? Should he be the one to say something?

Several more agonizing moments passed by, in which nobody said anything. Finally, Tina broke the silence. “That...that would be Queenie’s,” she stammered, before turning away. They both knew it was a lie, but it seemed a simple enough way to move on from the mortification. 

But Newt did not want to move on. After months of letters, a stammered, unfinished confession in a vault, and the weeks of the whirlwind of activity that followed, which had forced them to push all romantic considerations to the side, he was finished with letting awkwardness come between them. He had promised himself (and Jacob) that he’d make his move as soon as Tina was back in London, and now she was. It was time. 

He took a sharp intake of breath, then boldly stepped over to her and reached out to cup her cheek. “That’s a shame,” Newt murmured in a low voice, almost a growl, “I was rather hoping it was yours.”

Tina’s eyes grew wide, as both she and Newt steadily inched closer to each other, with Newt finally claiming her lips with his own. 

After a moment of processing that what she’d spent the last ten months pining for was finally happening, Tina threw her arms around Newt’s neck to pull herself closer and return his kiss with equal fervor. They stood there, holding each other close as they slotted their lips together, finally saying everything they’d meant to say for nearly a year.

“Please tell me it’s yours,” Newt murmured against her lips when they took a moment to breathe. He gave her a smoldering gaze as she hauled him back in for another kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair as he gripped her tight around the waist to hold her close. 

“So...so what if it is?” Tina murmured, as they rested their foreheads against each other. 

“Then I should like very much for you to show me what you do with it,” Newt panted, “and then, after that, to take care of you myself.” He once again hauled Tina in for a searing kiss, pressing the hardening bulge in his trousers against her thigh as he did so. 

Tina let out a mewl in the back of her throat, opening her mouth as she deepened the kiss. She ground lightly against Newt’s arousal to signal her approval of his idea. “I’d like that,” she murmured as Newt’s lips left hers to trail kisses down her neck and along her collarbones. 

Newt lowered his braces and gently started unbuttoning Tina’s blouse, lightly pushing it off her shoulders when he was done. Tina let it flutter to the floor with a sigh, before suddenly pulling back and crossing her arms over her chest to cover herself. 

“Tina?” Newt asked breathlessly, “are you alright? Do you wish to slow down?” 

“No...yes...I don’t know,” Tina finally admitted, then, looking up at Newt, “it’s just...I’ve never done any of this before. The closest I’ve ever come is, well, that,” she gestured to her device, still lying openly on the floor, then blushed and looked away, reeling from having finally admitted the pathetic truth.

The felt Newt’s hand on her chin again, lifting her face back up to look at him. “Tina, we can stop at any time. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he assured her, kissing her forehead lightly and holding her close. 

Tina nuzzled against his shoulder, breathing in his comforting earthy scent. She knew he really meant it. And she did very much want to do this with him. She might need to take it slow, but she wanted this. Mercy Lewis, for the last ten months, it was his face she’d pictured whenever she’d used her magical vibrator. She wasn’t going to pass up the real thing…

She gazed back up at Newt with darkened eyes, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Newt placed his hands over hers. “Are you sure?” he murmured. 

“Yes,” Tina breathed back, “I promise, I’ll let you know if I want to stop.”

Newt smiled and kissed the inside of her wrist, and she got back to work helping him out of his shirt. She paused for a moment, taking in the patchwork of scars covering the expanse of his chest and shoulders, but Newt gave her an encouraging smile and she began to tentatively trace her fingers along the various marks. 

They stumbled over to the bed, while Tina ran her hands over Newt, and soon began to trail kisses along his scars. One particularly rugged looking scar seemed to continue past the waistband of Newt’s trousers. 

“You may...follow all the way to where it ends,” Newt raised an eyebrow suggestively, “that is, if you’re ready for that…”

Tina nodded, eyes blown wide, as Newt deftly unbuttoned his trousers and slid them off, along with his underwear, his freckled length jutting out proudly as he revealed himself to her. 

Newt reached out a hand to stroke Tina’s cheek. “You can touch if you’d like...or just look...it’s up to you,” he assured her. Tina replied by shucking her own slacks off and then pulling Newt in for a kiss. 

Newt once again found himself leaving Tina’s lips to kiss her elsewhere. He trailed down her neck and made his way to the tops of her breasts, bringing his hands to the straps of her step ins. 

“May I?” he murmured against the swell of her bosom, moving his gaze upward to make eye contact. 

“I...yes, but…” Tina stammered, before hurrying to explain, “I want you to, I really do! I just worry that, well, I’m not much to look at…”

Newt immediately sat up and cupped Tina’s chin roughly. “Wherever did you come up with such a notion?” he shook his head in disbelief. 

“I mean, I’ve always been the plain one,” Tina shrugged resignedly, “besides, you’ve clearly been with other, certainly prettier--”

“And none of them were you,” Newt cut her off, before planting a soft kiss on her forehead, “I never…” he hesitated, wondering whether or not to say it outright before settling on, “I never cared for any of them the way I care for you. Tina, I want you,” he told her earnestly, his voice once again a low growl, as he pressed his arousal against her thigh to remind her, “I have thought about you, wanted you, every day these last ten months. Tina, I burn for you…”

Tina gazed into his eyes as he said it, watching his gaze smolder, and indeed burn her straight to her core. She took his hands in hers and guided them back to her straps. “Take it off,” she murmured in a sultry voice to match Newt’s searing gaze. 

Newt slowly began to peel off the last garment that stood between them. As Tina’s breasts were bared, the cool air caused her nipples to stiffen. 

“Not much to look at,” Newt scoffed, as he gently cupped both her breasts and ran his thumbs over her hardened nipples, eliciting a delighted moan, “Tina, beautiful doesn’t even begin to cover it…” With that, he took one dusky pink nipple in his mouth, causing Tina to gasp loudly. 

“You like that?” He asked, looking up at her with one eyebrow teasingly raised. 

“Mercy Lewis, don’t stop!” Tina groaned as Newt went right back to lavishing her breasts with both his tongue and his fingers, to the rhythm of her heady gasps and moans.

Newt allowed his free hand to wander down, pushing Tina’s step ins down past her waist. Tina helped, wriggling them off the rest of the way as he rolled all the way on top of her, pressing his length between her thighs. 

“Oh…” Tina moaned dazedly as she ground herself against Newt, “please...yes…”

“Ah ah ah,” Newt suddenly pulled back with a teasing smirk, “we did agree that you were going to give me a little demonstration first…” He reached down to the floor to pluck his wand from the pile of shed clothing, and with a murmured “accio,” he summoned the vibrator over. 

Tina blushed profusely, but then reminded herself that if she and Newt were lying naked together on his bed, it was silly to feel any sort of embarrassment about her intimate object. “So, uh, what do you want me to show you, exactly?” she asked, taking the proffered item from Newt’s hand. 

“Do exactly what you do with it on your own,” Newt squeezed her hand, “and tell me how you like it.”

Tina took Newt’s wand and used it to tap the device, which caused it to glow and begin to vibrate softly. Slowly, but with a practiced ease, Tina spread her legs and began to slide the vibrator along her seam, getting herself ready, while Newt watched her with hooded eyes. 

“Ohhh...” Tina moaned, throwing her head back, then opening her eyes and looking sheepishly at Newt, “I’m sorry, that just sorta slipped out…”

“Tina,” Newt said softly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and gazing directly into her fiery salamander eyes, “never be ashamed of your pleasure. You deserve pleasure. And…” he nudged his arousal against her thigh to get the point across as he leaned to whisper directly in her ear, “I quite enjoy seeing you like this…”

Tina shifted her device a bit at that, and this time moaned unabashedly at the new angle. The friction grew, and the vibrator was soon slick with her arousal. 

“It makes you so wet,” Newt commented with a husky growl. 

“It helps, but it’s not just the what,” Tina smiled coyly, “the who is just as important…”

“Now tell me, Tina, who do you think about when you do this?” Newt was watching her, his eyes practically slits, his cock growing so hard it began to weep at the tip.

“You,” Tina breathed out, “I’ve been thinking of you...of you touching me, me touching you...and...ohhhhh…” she cried out as she felt that familiar pressure begin to build. Now slick and ready, she slipped the vibrator inside, angling the outer rod to continue pressing against her bud.

“Merlin,” Newt husked out, “Tina, seeing you like this...you are so incredibly beautiful...Merlin, Tina, I want you so badly…”

“You...you ready to…?” Tina stopped for a moment, her eyes growing wide. 

“No, I’d like to watch you a little longer, if I may,” Newt murmured. 

Tina went back to her familiar explorations, moaning unashamedly as she penetrated herself further. 

“That’s my girl,” Newt crooned, peppering small kisses along her jaw, and trailing his hand over her breasts, and then along the plane of her stomach and down her waist, all the while admiring both her body and her pleasure. 

Tina began bucking her hips, ready to scale the cliff, when Newt suddenly placed his hands on hers and asked, “May I do the honors?” 

Tina looked up at him, her pupils blown wide. This was it, the moment she’d been dreaming of ever since she’d first discovered how to pleasure herself, and a moment she’d desired ever more intensely since meeting Newt. 

“Please,” she husked out, pulling the device out and tossing it aside, while spreading her legs in invitation. 

Newt sat up against the headboard and pulled Tina into his lap, kissing her sloppily. “This way, I think you’ll find it easier,” he explained, helping Tina straddle him. 

Tina nodded and took him in hand while he placed his hands on her hips to guide her. They sighed in unison as she sank onto him. 

Having already prepared herself quite well with her little demonstration, Tina did not require much time to adjust, and began slowly moving, while Newt gently guided her hips at an angle, to make sure his hardness brushed against her pearly bud. She was already halfway there, and he was determined to see her through.

Tina moved harder and faster, her mouth falling open as she cried out loudly and indecently, much to Newt’s delight. Her breasts swayed tantalizingly as she moved, and Newt brought one of his hands up to palm them. 

“Almost there…” he assured her, meeting her thrust for thrust, “I’ve got you Tina…”

She came with a loud cry of “Newt!” and slumped against Newt’s chest to catch her breath as the waves of pleasure crashed throughout her like the sea crashing along the shore. She’d never felt it like this before, her entire body so completely seized with pleasure. Nothing she’d ever done for herself had ever come close to what Newt had given her just now. 

“Your turn,” she murmured lazily against his shoulder while she recovered. 

Newt gave a satisfied little smirk and placed a quick kiss on her neck, before tightening his grip around her waist to pin her closer so that he could flip them over. 

Tina watched Newt intently as he drilled into her, chasing his own end. She watched the expressions on his face as his own pleasure continued to mount, and she reached up to brush his bangs away, gifting him with a dimpled smile. 

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, and with one last powerful thrust, he tumbled over his own edge, loudly moaning her name before collapsing on top of her. 

They laid together, panting, slick with sweat, as they came back to themselves. After slipping out, Newt rolled onto his side, and pulled Tina close, tenderly brushing a lock of her sweat dampened hair behind her ear. 

“How was that for you?” he asked, suddenly back to his usual shy, tentative self, “Did you...did you enjoy yourself?”

Tina picked up her vibrator, considered it for a moment, then tossed it aside. “I don’t think I’ll be needing that anymore,” she said with a coy smile as she ran her fingers through Newt’s messy cinnamon bangs, “not now that I know how much better the real thing is!”

Newt cupped the back of Tina’s head as he growled possessively and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. “I’m glad my performance was to your satisfaction,” he murmured against her lips, before kissing her again. 

They laid together a while longer in a sweaty tangle, just enjoying each other’s company and touches. “Shame I went to all that trouble to clear out this room for your use,” Newt remarked, “it seems perhaps it wasn’t necessary in the end.” He and Tina shared a secret smile, still hardly daring to believe this was all really happening. 

“Well, I’d be happy to help you move your stuff back in here,” Tina offered, then, pulling Newt closer, until their noses touched, whispered, “and perhaps we can end it with a repeat performance...” 

“I like the way you think, Tina Goldstein,” Newt smirked triumphantly, pulling her close, “I really like the way you think…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that hit the spot, please let me know your thoughts below!
> 
> Thank you to eveneechan for putting today's fan event together!
> 
> P. S. 10 points to your house if you got the Bridgerton reference :-)


End file.
